1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer monitoring devices and more particularly pertains to a new computer monitor receiver for monitoring children's internet usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer monitoring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, computer monitoring devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,509; U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,582; U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,309; U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,940; U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,119; U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,833; U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,060; U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,675; U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,252; U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,212; U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,212; U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,722; U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,415; U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,507; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,611.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new computer monitor receiver. The inventive device includes a video tap assembly operationally coupled between a video output and a video display device of an information handling system for routing a monitoring video signal, a signal transmission assembly for conditioning the monitoring video signal for transmission through a propagation channel, a receiver assembly for conditioning a signal received through the propagation channel and a video presentation device for displaying a real time substantially identical image of the video provided to a user being monitored.
In these respects, the computer monitor receiver according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of monitoring children's internet usage.